Tien
Tien Shinhan (天津飯, Tenshinhan; typically just called Tien in the English dub of Dragon Ball Z) is a former antagonist and supporting protagonist in the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_(manga) Dragon Ball manga], and in the animes Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, also making a few minor appearances in''Dragon Ball GT. He is a Human introduced near the end of theFortuneteller Baba Saga in the anime, and at the start of the Tien Shinhan Saga in the manga. Because of his harsh upbringing, he is initially cold and heartless, thinking nothing of exploiting innocents and inflicting pain. However, Master Roshi and Goku eventually help him to see the folly of his master's teachings and he becomes a trusted ally from then on. Tien Shinhan's Japanese name pun is Tenshindon, a quasi-Chinese dish actually invented in Japan and consisting of a crabmeat omelet over rice. It gets its name from the fact that it was originally made using high-quality rice. The character’s name is written in kanji (天津飯) with a katakana furigana reading (テンシンハン,''Tenshinhan) to indicate that it has a foreign reading (i.e. Chinese). Although unlike Chiaotzu, "Tenshinhan" is actually also the normal Japanese reading for the kanji. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/c/c1/Android17ChokingTien02.pngTien is helpless to defend himself as he is mercilessly choked by Android 17Added by Beadtmdc The three years soon pass and the Z Fighters head to the location where the androids soon appear. Tien tells the other Z Fighters that he left Chiaotzu behind as he felt that even though they trained, he wouldn't have been able to keep up in the battle. After Gero destroys half of the city where they appeared, Goku, Piccolo, and Tien fly off to a different location with the Androids following. Tien notices that Goku is already tired and out of breath just by flying. It is revealed Goku's deadly heart virus is the cause of this lack of energy. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/a/a0/Tientalking2009.jpgTien after the Z Fighters are easily defeated by the AndroidsAdded by SSJGoku93 Tien himself doesn't do any fighting untilAndroid 16, Android 17, and Android 18appear. He attacks Android 17, but is quickly over-powered, and ends up being choked until he is dropped. The new threat, CellEdit Main articles: Imperfect Cell Saga and Perfect Cell Saga http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/7/7f/Tienshinan.articlepic.2009.jpgTien uses the Neo Tri-Beam attack to keep Cell down and away from Android 18Added by SSJGoku93 When the Androids leave to continue their pursuit of Goku, who is recovering from a heart disease, Tien goes off with Chiaotzu to train and become powerful enough to help against this new threat. He is soon interrupted from this to lend his aid in hunting for the new menace, Cell. Eventually Tien catches up with Imperfect Cell, and witnesses his battle against the combined force of Piccolo and Android 17. Imperfect Cell defeats Piccolo though. When Imperfect Cell gets up, after being shot by Android 16, Tien tries to warn Android 17, but Android 17 ends up absorbed. This allowsImperfect Cell to become Semi-Perfect Cell. Semi-Perfect Cell then makes his move to absorb Android 18 as well, but is held off by Tien, who uses his new Neo Tri-Beam to hold Semi-Perfect Cell in place until Goku arrives and relieves the thoroughly drained Tien. The Cell GamesEdit Main article: Cell Games Saga http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/1/1e/TienVsCellJr..pngTien battles a Cell Jr.Added by Beadtmdc When Perfect Cell declares his Cell Games, Tien decides to remain on the sidelines out of the fight, he is given the opportunity to go to theHyperbolic Time Chamber, but he declines the invitation stating he has no chance against Cell. He does however get thrown into the mix when Perfect Cell spawns seven Cell Juniors to torment the Z Fighters, in an effort to make Gohan angry. Despite a severe beating by the small creatures, he does get in a hit with Yamcha while saving Goku. He is later saved by Gohan who turned Super Saiyan 2. During Gohan's final battle with Super Perfect Cell, Tien along with Piccolo, Yamcha, and Krillin blast Cell from behind him in order to help Gohan. They are eventually brushed aside by Cell who is then finally defeated by Gohan with the help of Vegeta. At Kami's Lookout, Tien tells the other Z Fighters that they will probably never meet again. Saying farewell, he flies into the distance. Fighting against BuuEdit Main articles: Majin Buu Saga, Fusion Saga, and Kid Buu Saga http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/b/bd/TienSuperBuuSaga.pngTien as he appears in the Majin Buu story arcAdded by Beadtmdc‎ Seven years later, in the following Majin Buu Saga, Tien makes an appearance with Chiaotzu as their training in the mountains is interrupted when they both sense Goku transforming into his Super Saiyan 3 form, both shocked by the power.[6] http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/1/1e/SuperBuuKickingTien01.pngTien is knocked out cold with a swift kick to the back by Super Buu's severed legsAdded by Beadtmdc Tien later reappears alongside Chiaotzu whilst they're training in the mountains. Here, himself and Chiaotzu manage to evade being hit by Super Buu's Special Human Extinction Attack, which was used to exterminate the population of Earth. They then briefly examine the small craters left behind by Super Buu's attack. When Tien finally intervenes into the main battle, he saves Mr. Satan, Gohan, Dende and Bee from being killed by Super Buu (Gotenks Absorbed). Tien then fires a Tri-Beam at Buu, with power enough to shock even Gohan. However, even with his massive power increase, Tien is still no match for Super Buu. After being cut in half by Goku, Buu's legs land next to Tien, who is dispatched after a single kick by Super Buu from behind. When the Earth was destroyed by Kid Buu, Tien and Chaioztu are also killed in the process. Once everyone is revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls, he and Chiaotzu later give their energy to Goku's Spirit Bomb so that he can kill Kid Buu. He is last seen at a party at Bulma's house. Dragon Ball GTEdit http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/c/c1/Picture_17.pngTien and Chiaotzu in "Piccolo's Decision"Added by Goku vs Vegita For unexplained reasons, Tien has kept apart with the rest of the Z Fighters. It is often said that he leaves to go travel the world and train with Chiaotzu. In''Dragon Ball GT, Tien only appears twice, once when the Earth is about to explode from the work of the Black Star Dragon Balls, and the other is when Goku passes by him in the final episode "Until We Meet Again". Baby SagaEdit He is seen in episode 40 "Piccolo's Decision" with Chiaotzu and among others. At the end of the episode he can be seen attending a party at Bulma's house. Shadow Dragon SagaEdit http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/2/2f/400px-TienAndChiaotzuUntilWeMeetAgain.jpgTien's final appearance in ''Dragon Ball GT''Added by CookiePirate He is finally seen in the last episode (#64, "Until We Meet Again...") when Goku passes by with Shenron, as he and Chiaotzu are training under a waterfall. Other appearancesEdit Anime fillerEdit *While searching for the Dragon Balls in the King Piccolo Saga, Tien, Chiaotzu and Master Roshi retrieve the first one from a greedy pirate bear leader of aMercenary Clan. When getting the second ball, they arrive at a near-vacated town. When Tien enters the house where the Dragon Ball is indicated to be, he finds himself face-to-face with an ex-fighter whom he savagely beat at a tournament several years ago. At first the man's wife calls the police, believing Tien is responsible for the series of murders being committed by King Piccolo's son Tambourine. Master Roshi is able to prove Tien's innocence however and the police soon leave. Not trusting Tien, the man wearily predicts that the former Crane student will proceed to tear his humble house apart in his search for the object. Instead, Tien grovels at the man's feet, begging him for forgiveness for his previous cruel actions and for the Dragon Ball which can help stop the current crisis. Surprised by Tien's humbleness, the man grants his forgiveness and gives him the Dragon Ball. They then locate the third ball in the Arctic from an icecap and the fourth ball from a mountainside. *While fighting against Drum, Tien puts up a better fight against the demon, and manages to knock him down enough for him to attack King Piccolo. When King Piccolo starts to leave during their battle, Tien attempts to use the Evil Containment Wave on him, but ends up ensnaring Drum instead when he realizes what Tien is attempting to do. King Piccolo then uses a finger blast to destroy the jar Tien was going to use to seal Drum, allowing Drum to remain free. *On his way to train with Korin, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha and Krillin rescue a village from an active volcano. *While training with Kami, Tien and the others enter the Pendulum Room, which allows them to virtually battle Saiyans from the past. *In the Namek saga, on King Kai's planet, Tien along with Chiaotzu and Yamcha participate in a 3 versus 1 sparring match against Piccolo. *In the Frieza Saga, while training with King Kai, the recently killed members of the Ginyu Force show up on the planet, battling against Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu. They eventually beat them and send them flying back down to the depths of Hell. Tien himself takes on both Burter and Jeice, at first splitting in two to fight them individually. *In the Cell Games, after Perfect Cell returns as Super Perfect Cell, Tien, along with the other Z Fighters, blast Super Perfect Cell in the back to try and help Gohan. *At the end of the Kid Buu Saga, he goes to a party at Bulma's house. Movie AppearancesEdit *Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks'' (in the opening prologue and credits) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku'' (in Bardock's visions of the future) Techniques and special abilitiesEdit *'Flight' – It is the capability to fly by using the Ki. At first this technique was used only by Tien and Chiaotzu, then it was learnt also by all the Z Warriors, except for Yajirobe and Master Roshi. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/6/61/Dragonball-Episode139_289.jpgTien fires a Ki Blast at GokuAdded by Jeangabin666*'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Domination Blast' – The name of Tien's Renzoku Energy Dan (Continuous Ki Blast) technique he uses in the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_But%C5%8Dden_(series) Butōden series] and[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_Budokai_(series) Budokai series]. *'Kiai' – This is a technique used by Tien against Mercenary Tao at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament: it consists in a yell that he uses to reject the less powerful attacks. *'Dodon Ray' – The signature technique of the Crane School. It is an energy beam shot from a finger, which is more powerful than a normalKamehameha, yet doesn't need as much as charging time as the Kamehameha. Another version of the Dodon Ray technique is the **'Neo Dodon Ray' - A larger, more powerful version of the Dodon Ray. The technique appears in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/0/0a/RoshiDodgesTiensAttack.pngTien performs his Hammerhead attackAdded by Kill You*'Super Knee Uppercut' – The technique he used to break Yamcha's leg in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. *'Hammerhead' – The flying headbutt technique Tien used during his match against Jackie Choun. Named in the Butōden series. *'Machine Gun Punch' – Tien swings his arms so fast they appear to be windmills on his shoulder and pummels his opponent too many times to count. Tien uses this in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament against Goku. It is called Jackhammer Fist in the Budokai series. *'Machinegun Fist' – The name of Tien's High Speed Rush in the Budokai''series. *'Jackhammer Fist Flash''' – Tien kicks the opponent up in the air, and then he kicks and punches them down again. Used in the Budokai series. *'Volleyball Attack' – Tien uses his opponent as a ball and makes them fly with two hits before giving a final blow to stamp them into the ring. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/8/8b/Erge.jpgTien using the Four Witches TechniqueAdded by BardockGoku*'Four Witches Technique' – Tien uses this ability to sprout two extra arms from the back and shoulders so he obtains four arms to fight his opponent. Tien performs this attack at the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament and it allows him to immobilize Goku's arms and legs. *'Multi-Form' – Tien splits himself into four identical copies. The only weakness of this technique is that the copies split his original energy. **'Ki Blast Cannon' – A square blast of energy. Used against Goku after he splitted into four identical copies during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. In the Budokai series, the Ki Blast Cannon is fired in the same fashion as the Tri-Beam. **'Mystery Ray' – Tien fires a straight white beam from his third eye. He uses it against Goku while split into four identical copies during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Named in Ultimate Battle 22. *'Meteo Brute Combo' – His meteor attack in Ultimate Battle 22, where he creates a copy of himself, and then both attack the opponent with the Machine Gun Punch at the same time. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/b/b3/Neo_tri-beam_attack.jpgTien fires Neo Tri-Beam at CellAdded by Mpc797*'Tri-Beam' – Tien's special technique. He unites his hands at the tips of the fingers and aims at his target between his fingers and his thumbs. Then he shoots a powerful energy blast to hit it. This is a very dangerous attack, because it uses up most of user's health so this one has to control how much energy he is putting into the blast in order to not over use it. Later Tien makes this attack more powerful and calls it the "Neo Tri-Beam". It is also called the "Ki Blast Cannon" in Budokai Tenkaichi video games. **'Spirit Tri-Beam' – An enhanced Tri-Beam which uses Tien's life energy. **'Neo Tri-Beam' – Another variation of the Tri-Beam, which also negatively affects Tien's life force. *'Multi-Form Attack' – Tien uses the Multi-Form to split himself into four identical copies and then, at the same time, each copy fires a Tri-Beam. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, the technique is alternatively Multi-Form Tri-Beam in the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_Gokuden_(series) Gokuden series]. *'Spirit Burst' – Tien experiences a sharp increase in power and speed. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/d/d3/Solarflare_tien.jpgTien using Solar FlareAdded by Night-boy*'Solar Flare' – This technique is used the first time by Tien during the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament against Jackie Chun. He called it "Solar Flare of Crane School" because at that time he was Master Shen's pupil. The user of this technique puts his hands over the face and generates a powerful flash of light that temporarily blinds anyone whose eyes come in contact with it. Solar Flare is performed by other Z warriors and Cell as well. *'Afterimage Technique' – This is a technique that consists of disappearing from a place, leaving a shadow of oneself, for a short period of time in the original position and causing the shadow image effect. The enemy is deceived into thinking that his opponent is still there and this one can quickly move to another spot close by and attack him unexpectedly. Tien uses a variation of the afterimage, the Wild Sense, in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/a/a3/TienMafuba.pngTien uses the Evil Containment WaveAdded by Jeangabin666*'Mimicry' – Both Chiaotzu and Tien Shinhan have shown the ability to copy moves after seeing them only once. Tien states this after using hisKamehameha after copying it from Yamcha. He also uses it to copy Master Roshi's Evil Containment Wave to use on King Piccolo. **'Kamehameha' – Attack invented by Master Roshi. At first the user cups both of his hands to concentrate the energy; then, yelling Kamehameha in intervals as Ka - me - ha - me - ha!, he charges up, puts them on the side of his body and finally he unleashes a powerful ki blast. **'Evil Containment Wave' – Secret technique invented by Lord Mutaito (Master Roshi and Master Shen's teacher) to defeat King Piccolo. He manages to use a magic wind to propel the demon into an Electric Rice Cooker, trapping him at the cost of the user's life. *'Ki Sense' – The ability to sense Ki energy. Tien learned the ability while training on Kami's Lookout. *'Telepathy' – Tien is able to speak with his targets mentally. *'Telekinesis' – Only in the anime, Tien Shinhan is shown using this to halt the waterfall near his home during the Saiyan saga. *'Fusion Dance' – Tien is able to use the fusion dance with Yamcha to form Tiencha, only in the video game''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. Video game appearancesEdit *Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu'' (Non-Playable Character) *''Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden'' (and its WonderSwan remake; Non-Playable Character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan'' *''Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan'' *''Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Gekitō Tenkaichi Budōkai'' *''Dragon Ball Z Arcade'' (Non-Playable Character) *''Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku'' (Non-Playable Character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu'' (Non-Playable Character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Goku Hishōden'' (Non-Playable Character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen'' (Non-Playable Character) http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/6/65/Tien_Budokai_3.jpgTien Shinhan in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3''Added by Jeangabin666*Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle'' (Non-Playable Character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen'' (Non-Playable Character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' (Non-Playable Character) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku'' (Non-Playable Character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' (Support-type Character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' (Non-Playable Character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' (Support-type Character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' (Non-Playable Character) *''Dragon Ball Advanced Adventure'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/3/39/Tien-Shinhan-psd61203.pngTien's appearance in''Revenge of King Piccolo''Added by Jeangabin666*''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' (Support-type Character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai'' (Non-Playable Character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha 2'' (Assist Character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' (Non-Playable Character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' (Support-type Character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' *''Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball Online'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z For Kinect'' BattlesEdit Major BattlesEdit *Tien Shinhan vs. Mercenary Tao (Seen in flashback) *Tien Shinhan vs. Fighter mercilessly injured (Seen in flashback) *Tien Shinhan vs. Yamcha *Tien Shinhan vs. Jackie Chun (Master Roshi) *Tien Shinhan vs. Goku (Kid) *Tien Shinhan vs. Drum *Tien Shinhan vs. King Piccolo *Tien Shinhan vs. Cyborg Mercenary Tao *Tien Shinhan vs. Goku (Teen) *Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Krillin & Yamcha vs. Scarface & Shorty *Tien Shinhan vs. Saibaman *Tien Shinhan, Piccolo, Krillin, Chiaotzu and Gohan vs. Nappa *Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu & Yamcha vs. Piccolo *Tien Shinhan vs. Burter & Jeice *Tien Shinhan, Piccolo, Future Trunks and Vegeta vs. Android 17 and 18 *Tien Shinhan vs. Semi-Perfect Cell *Tien Shinhan, Krillin, Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Piccolo and Yamcha vs. Cell Juniors *Tien Shinhan, Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillin, Vegeta and Gohan vs. Super Perfect Cell *Tien Shinhan vs. Super Buu (Gotenks absorbed) Movies BattlesEdit *Tien Shinhan & Chiaotzu vs. Rasin & Lakasei (Movie 3) *Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Yamcha & Piccolo vs. Turles (Movie 3) *Tien Shinhan vs. Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) (Movie 9) *Tien Shinhan, Yamcha and Gohan (SS) vs. Bido, Bujin and Zangya (Movie 9) TriviaEdit http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/c/c3/Tienwithoutthethirdeye.pngTien without his third eyeAdded by MarkoSeke*He has a third eye, like the Hindu god Shiva. *At the end of the episode "Full-Moon Vengeance", Tien is briefly seen without his third eye when Chiaotzu leaves to enter the ring. *Tien supposedly has hair, as Master Shen states that he shaves his head. *The scar on Tien's chest is from his fight with Mercenary Tao in the 23rd World Tournament. Oddly, it never healed, even with the aid of any Senzu Bean he ate after the tournament. *Prior to beginning his training with King Kai, Tien has difficulty making King Kai laugh during the prerequisite joke-telling test. In order to finally deliver a successful joke, Tien must literally power up and use the Multi Form technique as he aggressively declares "You can tune a piano, but you can't tune a (tuna) fish" in the English version, and "You think what's up your nose is a secret but it's not (snot)" in the Japanese version. *In Dragon Ball Forever's poll of the top 20 best characters, he was voted number 17 by Japanese fans. This is above Bulma and Yajirobe. *In Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT, Tien is usually seen training near a waterfall with his lifelong best friend, Chiaotzu. *After his revival, from being killed during his battle against Nappa, Tien is more rarely seen with Chiaotzu (e.g. his battles with the Cell Juniors and Super Buu (Gotenks Absorbed)). *Tien is one of the most notable characters who does not appear in Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!. This was done because his original voice actor, Hirotaka Suzuoki, had died 2 years earlier, although this can easily be explained story-wise by Tien and Chiaotzu's reclusive nature. He appears with Chiaotzu in the opening and is briefly mentioned when Gotenks utilizes his Volleyball Attack technique in battle against Aka. However, they were included in the manga adaptation. *During his last appearance in Dragon Ball GT, despite being a man at the age of 57, Tien does not have any physical differences from his younger years. This may be because of his super-human traits, however Krillin does have age-related differences, so this occurrence is never explained. *Tien is arguably the strongest full blooded human on Earth in Dragon Ball Z. While it has been shown that he is stronger than Yamcha, it has never been further explained who is the strongest out of Tien and Krillin after Tien receives King Kai's training and Krillin receives the Namek Elder's unlock potential boost. Furthermore, he was shown to hold his own against Future Trunks (a Saiyan/Human hybrid) during the Intergalactic Tournament in Bojack Unbound. ReferencesEdit #↑1.0 1.1 Racial Groups, Daizenshuu 4, 1995 #↑2.0 2.1 2.2 2.3 Tenshinhan profile, Daizenshuu 7, 1996 #↑3.0 3.1 "Jump Heroes collection, Tenshinhan Character Collection 11, Chapter 1" DRAGON BALL Character Ekisaitingugaido Shueisha, March 4, 2009 #↑ "DRAGONBALL, resume all fought thorough history of man", Dragon Ball: Bouken Special,Weekly Shonen Jump special edition, Shueisha, December 1, 1987, 29939-12/1 Magazine, p. 49 #↑ Dragon Ball Z manga Vol. 06, p. 119, King Kai states to Goku that Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo and Yamcha all want tougher training than he had. ISBN 1569319359 #↑ Dragon Ball Z manga Vol. 24, p. 25 ISBN 1421502739 |}